To new beginnings
by purplelz
Summary: Serena can't carry on like this anymore. What is she suppose to do with Bernie's words? She can't accept that things haven't changed for her or between them and she wants that awkwardness gone with surprising results. Complete and utter smut. I just love Bernie and Serena and this kinda came into mind. The rating is for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since their shared drink in the office. Two _bloody_ days of wandering what she was meant to do with Bernie's words. Yes the whole thing had terrified her to hell and back. Kissing another woman wasn't something she'd ever considered before that particular moment when they'd sat there in theatre tired and emotionally drained. She would be the first to admit that she was frightened of what people might say, might think about her. All she was certain of was that in that moment it felt curiously right. That's what frightened her the most if she was truthful with herself. The overpowering sense of safety and comfort she got even from those brief chaste moments of connecting lips. Even the thought of Bernie's lips had her yearning for more, needing to be close to her.

Somehow the ex-army medic had managed to work her way under Serena's skin without her even realising it. Their friendship was born out of her own overwhelming feeling that the blonde was there to keep an eye on her which had initially rilled her up in completely the wrong direction. Somehow a shift had occurred, Serena, almost kicking and screaming, had realised that they were equals and wanted the same thing when it came to their patients wellbeing. From then on she had become increasingly thankful for the blonde's presence, allowing their professional relationship to spill into a strong personal friendship. Despite this, it hadn't been until Bernie had taken that first step into a new unknown that Serena realised just how much Bernie meant to her.

The blonde was funny, intelligent, strong, cool and collected under pressure, independent, confident almost to the point of cocky at times, caring, a risk taker, sassy, the list was endless and Serena couldn't help loving each trait that presented itself. It didn't help matters that under the surface of conscious thought she couldn't help but find Bernie very attractive.

It was nearing the end of the shift and luckily it had quietened down enough that it wasn't strictly necessary for here and Bernie to constantly be on the ward. Serena had just finished up with a patient and headed back in the direction of her shared office. As she approached the nurses station she saw a mass of wavy blonde hair that made her heart skip just a little faster. She sighed in resignation, it was now or never.

'Ms. Wolfe, a word please,' she stated in her most professional manner as she passed the nurses station, pausing only for a moment to make sure the blonde had heard her. Bernie looked up, briefly catching her eye, a look of curiosity crinkling her features. She stood from the behind the computer she had been working at and followed Serena the short distance to their shared office.

As Serena closed the door and turned to face her co-lead she couldn't help but notice the rising butterflies that were turning her stomach inside out. Her hand still on the doorhandles she quickly looked down at the floor hoping it would give her the confidence she needed for what she was about to do. She let out a short sigh before turning fully to face Bernie. The Intensity of the blondes dark brown eyes nearly knocked Serena off her feet.

'What's wrong Serena?' Her concern was blatantly obvious in her voice. Serena's eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of moments before she opened them again, returning her gaze towards Bernie's face.

'I can't do this any more Bern.' She all but whispered. With a small waver in her voice. 'I can't pretend like nothing happened.' She gave a small nervous laugh before continuing, 'Yes, what happened between us terrified me but,' she trailed off suddenly unsure of what she wanted to say. Her eyes wandering to a point just beyond her shoes, her hands fidgeting.

'But?' Bernie asked softly, there it was, that all enveloping caring that made Serena's heart melt just a little more. Her eyes flitted up once more to meet those of one Bernie Wolfe, who had seemingly flowed a few inches closer to her.

'My whole life I thought I new who I was. Confident in the fact that I was straight. More recently confident that the majority of men are jerks and resigning myself to the fact that I would most likely be single for the rest of my life. But then you show up and you pull the rug from under me and turn everything upside down. The amount of times I've told junior doctors not to mix work and love, you would think I could take my own advice. As I said the other day I've never been more than friends with a woman before. It's a new experience and one I never thought I'd have. Then when you said that you thought it wise we keep it to theatre it was like a punch in the stomach. I can't keep running. I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for you.' She had to stop there as she could already feel a few stray tears escaping her. For the latter half of her mini speech she hadn't been able to look at Bernie but at that moment when she did finally look up at the taller woman. She saw a hint of sadness behind the stunned expression.

'Please say something Bernie,' she pleaded. All Bernie could do was close the distance between them and embrace Serena in a tight hug.

'Why didn't you say something sooner?' She whispered into the brunettes hair.

'Because it's what I thought you wanted. Friendship I mean.' she almost chocked out. Bernie pulled back ever so slightly so she could rest her forehead against Serena's before tilting her chin up with her hand and looking intently into the brunettes eyes. Her hand came to gently rest against Serena's check as her thumb brushed gently against the roughed skin there. By this point both women's eyes were sparking with unshed tears.

'I couldn't believe my luck having such an intensely amazing woman in my life. I didn't want to ruin that by scaring you and therefore push you away.' She confessed not taking her eyes away from Serena's. She pulled back even further and ran her fingers down to entwine her hands with the brunettes as she pulled her over to sit on the two chair's that weren't really necessary for the room but somehow found their way there.

She leaned an elbow on the back of her seat as she turned to face Serena. The thumb of her other hand tracing small circles on the back of Serena's hand.

'If I'm being honest with you? I'm scared as well. What I had with Marcus, I thought it was real, that it would be forever. But honestly when people describe true love, that's not what it felt like, not really. I loved him yes but not in the way you're suppose to love the one you marry. Then there was Alex and that was never really going to work out. That was born out of war, fear of death, the need to be with someone to make you feel like you weren't alone in an endless reign of gunfire and needless bloodshed.' She paused then her hand moving from Serena's hand to her knee and squeezing gently. 'And now there's you. Wonderful, funny, attractive you. I love your confidence, your talent, your passion, your smile that makes me feel like a lovesick teenager all over again. I love the little frown which means your stressing or concentrating on something. I love how you give your all to something. I love the way you move in theatre. I love the way you make me feel like nothing else matters and that everything will be ok.' She was stopped then by Serena's hand coming up to gently cup her check before she moved forward to press a firm but gentle kiss to her lips.

At the contact Serena felt Bernie instantly relax into her, letting her mouth be explored by Bernie's soft but questioning tongue. Only the need for air break the pair apart.

'No more secrets?' Serena asked with a relieved smile playing on her lips.

'No more secrets.' Bernie replied a joyful smile pulling at the corners of her own lips.

'Now I do believe there is a pile of paperwork that desperately requires our attention before the end of the shift. So, hop to Ms. Wolfe.' Serena smiled, never breaking eye contact with the blonde as she made her way to her own desk.

'Oh you are such a task master Ms. Campbell,' Bernie replied with a small smirk in her voice.

'Yes but you wouldn't have it any other way.' Serena said with a small wink. Bernie couldn't help but laugh as she moved to the other side of the office to her own horribly tall pile of paperwork. The two women sat, working in comfortable silence, looking up at each other every so often. Knowing that things between them would never be the same again. The feeling of mutual respect, attraction and love filling their eyes.

As they walked across the car park to Serena's car, Bernie couldn't help but want to be in her company for as long as possible, their fingers laced together with gentle ease. Serena turned to face Bernie with an easy smile playing at the edges of her lips. Eyes flickering down to the tempting smile before her, Bernie slowly leant down to gently brush against Serena's mouth smiling before she firmly kissed the shorter woman needing to know that this was real. She felt Serena's tung softly sweep across her lips and parted them to allow the brunette access. She moaned into Serena's mouth at the feelings burning inside her. Even during her army days she had never felt as alive as she did now. Needing more contact, her arms snaked around Serena's waist, effectively trapping her as she pulled the brunette flush against her. She felt an arm fall around her neck and a hand in her hair. If this wasn't living she didn't know what was.

As they parted Bernie's eyes took in every inch of Serena's slightly flushed face. She deeply needed to remember every inch of the one person who she was falling completely head over heals in love with.

'I want to do this properly Serena. I want this to work.'

'Me to,' was all that the brunette managed as she couldn't tear her eyes away from Bernie's

'Would you care to join me for dinner on Friday?' Bernie asked nervously.

'Of course I would,' the shorter woman replied without a beats hesitation. With that Bernie placed a chaste kiss on Serena lips before wishing her a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days where filled with knowing glances, fleeting touches, smiles to burn a hole in the sun and stolen kisses when they were alone. Needless to say they did try their hardest to be as professional as possible around each other in the company of others as this was still so new, so unexplored. They didn't want to get ahead of themselves, burn themselves out before they could truly understand and develop what was unfolding.

Finally Friday arrived. It was a relatively peaceful shift on AAU, allowing both women to catch up on long overdue paperwork which seemed to have grown enormously. During one such time when both women found themselves in the office at the same time Serena thought it as good an opportunity as any to try and interrogate the blonde as to where they were going this evening.

'So,' Serena started as nonchalantly as possible, 'what's the dress code for tonight then?' she continued as a devilish smile lifted her features. Bernie's eyes rose to meet her's, noticing the gleaming sparkle there. She swallowed her laughter, catching onto Serena's game in an instant.

'Smart,' she replied. She wasn't going to let the brunette win this one.

'Oh so not a fast food chain then? Good to know you have taste,' Serena countered.

'Yes as much as McDonald's was a strong contender it just missed the top spot, came a close second though.' Bernie gazed at Serena for a moment longer before taring her eyes away and continuing with her work.

8pm was fast approaching. With each passing minute Serena's nerves became more rattled. She had tried and tested so many outfits, discarding so many of them that she could hardly see her bedroom floor. However, standing in the mirror staring at her reflection now she knew that she was the happiest she could be with what she was wearing, a beautifully simple black dress that accentuated her curves reaching just above the knee with a neckline that was bordering on criminal. her patented black high healed shoes accentuating her bare legs. She took one last look at herself in the mirror as she smoothed the front of the dress down once before hearing the doorbell. She grabbed her purse quickly before heading downstairs.

Opening the door revealed the most heavenly thing that she had ever seen. There stood Berenice Wolfe in a dark red, sleeveless jumpsuit black pumps, thank god she hadn't warn heals, beautifully done makeup with the sweetest of floral smells permitting Serena's every sense.

'Wow,' she whispered shyly, 'you look wonderful.' Serena couldn't help herself as her eyes swept over Bernie's attire. In that moment she didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful. The blonde blushed slightly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She stepped forward into Serena's personal space and whispered,'I'm not even a match on you,' before gently sweeping her hand through brown hair leaning forward to softly kiss the one person who made her feel anything was possible. She drew back and held out her arm for the other woman to take, leading her towards her parked car.

They rode the 10 minute drive in comfortable silence. No words were needed right now, just content for the time being to be in each others company again. As soon as they reached the restaurant however, Serena let out a small gasp. Bernie really was trying to impress her. They had arrived at one of the poshest restaurants in Holby. The brunette couldn't help the swelling of her heart at Bernie's gesture.

The two women were lead to a sheltered table. A small candle and rose set in the middle of the table. Serena had to admit it was overwhelmingly romantic. As they settled themselves they eased into a comfortable, easy flowing conversation. It struck Bernie how comfortable she felt being out with Serena, how at ease the brunette made her feel. It seemed that right at this moment she had the biggest, stupidest grin plastered across her face as she sat across from Serena and listened to her talk.

When she had left the army, Bernie thought that she would never be able to properly assimilate back into civilian life. There was no denying it was difficult. She still liked routine to her days, structure. She still found herself waking up ridiculously early every morning. But sat here with the most wonderful, spirited person sat across from her, she knew she would be alright.

She wouldn't have to face this life alone. All that time spent overseas, it was almost as if she was trying her hardest to run away from home. Yet here she was, hoping desperately that she wouldn't have to run anymore. She wasn't a praying woman but she prayed this would work. The chaotic normality that was Serena Campbell was all to alluring. Here in this moment, with this woman, she didn't have to pretend, nor did she want to, wanting instead to give her all to the brunette.

To any other customers who happened to glance at the two women, it would appear the pair had been a couple for a long time opposed to the reality of their newly fledging relationship. So lost in each other, the pair nearly noticed their surroundings or the food being placed in front of them, the dim lighting flickering softly in their eyes, lighting every shade of brown that happen to be hidden.

Right here right now, Serena knew things would never be the same. Not having to hold back, not having to pretend, to hide. It was just her and Bernie. She had been to caught up in the fact that Bernie was a woman she couldn't see what was right in front of her, to worried to realise that it was her personality that had caught her attention and held her fast. She had been paranoid about what that meant, what impact it would have on her life. Sat here, just the two of them, she realised she was relinquishing her grasp on that fear. Whatever people wanted to label her as, to help them understand her, was their own business. All she wanted at this point was to continue down this road she was heading on hand in hand with Bernie.

All to soon the meal was drawing to a close. Bernie insisted that she paid, after a little stubborn fighting from herself, Serena gave in, accepting that, if she wanted this to work she would also have to relinquish some of her control. She didn't have to be her own source of strength and stability any more. She could rely on Bernie to support her, be there for her, guide her in her times of need. With that thought Serena pledged to herself she would try her damnedest to do the same for the blonde woman.

When Bernie entered Serena\s driveway she got out quickly and ran to the other side of the car to open the passenger door for the brunette. She didn't miss the surprised smile that lit up Serena's features at the gesture. Taking the blonde's hand Serena allowed herself to be guided out of the car and to her front door. As they slowed and stopped. Serena turned to face Bernie. A small, genuinely happy smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

'Thank you for this evening. It was perfect,' she said softly, keeping eye contact throughout. Tentatively, slowly, she moved forward touching her lips to Bernie's in a tender gesture, trying to convey everything that she was feeling. When she pulled away she saw the slightly dazed look in Bernie's eyes a small smile creeping across her own lips.

'No, thank you for making this evening what it was Serena.' Bernie brushed her hand through the brunettes hair before coming to rest at the back of her head and pulling her in for another kiss before reluctantly stepping back. Whispering their goodnight's Serena stood on her doorstep as she watched the blonde medic return to her car, catching her eye one last time before entering and reversing out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months the two women spent an increasing amount of time together outside of work. They enjoyed many cinema trips together, several more dinners, even going as far as venturing to the park for a picnic on a couple of occasions. The one downside of this was the increased difficulty they found themselves facing everyday at work. To say they found it harder, with every passing day, to stay as professional as possible was an understatement to say the least. It also didn't help that when it came to their work that they were both fiercely outspoken individuals of equal talent which lead to them butting heads on several occasions.

One particularly stressful shift which had led to rising tensions found Raf practically in the middle of world war 3. It hadn't escaped his or Fletch's attention that the two woman had slowly but surely become more than just friends. Neither he or Fletch dared ask, much to the disappointment of Fletch's curios nature. Instead they went on each day, happily accepting the shift in the two women's relationship, knowing that they would say something when they were ready.

Today however, he knew it couldn't end well if he didn't step in and take over one of the women's roles on a hard cause they had taken on together. As much as he was in awe of how well they did manage to work well together, complementing each others styles rather well, of how brilliant the two experienced doctors were, he knew the patient's care came first. As much as they would hate his intervention at first, he was happy in the knowledge that under the bravado, they would accept that he was doing the right thing.

Raf scanned the ward, his eyes found Serena consulting with her patient in the side bay, he assumed she was talking to him about all his operation options. He could tell by the way she was holding herself, her tense shoulders, that she wasn't quite herself, trying her hardest to maintain professionalism infant of her patients. His eyes moved over to the consultants office and found Bernie sitting in there, seemingly engrossed in paperwork. He sighed heavily to himself before walking over to the closed door and wrapping lightly on it three times before hearing a short, 'Come in,' from Bernie. He entered softly before gently closing the door behind him, turning to look down at the blonde sat at her desk.

'What can I do for you Raf?' Bernie asked as she looked up, a not so well disguised look of tired frustration in her eyes.

'Listen I hope you don't mind me commenting but, I couldn't help but notice the tension between you and Serena today.' Bernie just stared at him quizzically wandering where he was going with this.

'Look I think it would be best if I help Serena today. Give the two of you some breathing space for the rest of the shift,' he continued quickly yet never taking his gaze away from Bernie's. The blonde just stared at him for a few more seconds before she visibly deflated, letting out a long sigh, resting her head in her hands for a moment before looking back at the younger doctor.

'I think we can manage, we're both adults and professionals at that after all,' she replied a little sharper than she intended to sound. Noticing the look on the scot's face she sighed heavily before continuing, 'sorry Raf, long day, difficult case, you know how it can be.'

'Yes I do. But one question though, simply out of pure concern, Are things Ok between the two of you?' he asked gently.

'Let's just say it's harder than I thought it would be. Working with your partner I mean.' The words had slipped out her mouth before she had even realised what she was saying. She looked up at Raf and saw a knowing but kind smile in his eyes and felt herself relax, returning his smile. With that Raf exited the office leaving Bernie to her thoughts. Raf smiled knowingly. However his features were soft and understanding.

She and Serena had never really discussed the topic of labelling their relationship. It was what it was, nothing more nothing less. They were happy with just being together. But thinking about it now, Bernie felt uncomfortable at the prospect of calling Serena her girlfriend. If she was ever pressed to label it partner felt much more natural to her, much more acceptable for what they had. In her minds eye the word girlfriend didn't seem to fit what the brunette meant to her. It almost felt as if the offending word was degrading and something only to be used if they were much younger. Partner, however, had a much nicer ring to it. She knew that at the end of this the two of them would need to talk. Not about the whole labelling themselves issue but about what happened today. She heaved a sigh of tension at the thought of the enormity of it all.

What she had was so completely different, so much more, than her and Alex's relationship and she didn't want to ruin it by inadvertently putting a name to it.

'Thank you Raf. My head's just all over the shop at the moment.'

'Listen you and Serena are such great surgeons but you need to let us help sometimes. You guys don't have to do this alone you know?'

Bernie couldn't help but smile at that she knew the younger man was right and it would be foolish of her not to accept his help really. So with a nod of her head she let him know she knew he was right and wanted his help.

Raf walked across the ward and quietly slipped into the side bay, Serena hadn't yet finished going through things with the young man. Raf coughed slightly, catching Serena's attention. The brunette turned to face Raf with a look of confusion crossing her features.

'Dr. Di Lucca, what can I do for you?'

'Can I have a quick word please?' was his only response as he went to open the door. Serena followed him to a slightly quieter corner of the ward.

'I'll be working with you on this case from now on,' Raf blurted out before Serena could get a word in edgeways.

'What?' Serena's face was a picture. In any other situation it would have been rather funny. The mixed look of anger, horror and hint of amusement at the scot's forthrightness plaguing her features.

'Who gave you the authority to come and intervene?' She asked, anger winning out. All Raf could do now was stand his ground. He knew Serena to well at times. She hated feeling undermined, like others were taking control, looking over her shoulder.

'Ms. Campbell.' he stopped her before she could continue. 'I'm doing this because it's in the patient's best interest. You and Ms. Wolfe have practically been at each others throats all day and I would hate to think that you would blame yourselves if anything happened to that young man in there because …' he stopped himself not wanting to reveal that he pretty much guessed at the growing personal relationship between his two colleagues and friends which had only moments before been confirmed by her co-lead.

'Because?' Serena asked daring him to continue. Raf knew to well that he had pretty much stuck his foot in it and Serena was like a pit bull, she wouldn't let this go until he told her what he was thinking.

'Fletch and I… well… well lets just say that because you and Bernie are not only our colleagues but our friends we couldn't help but notice that there was something far greater then friendship growing between the two of you. I for one would hate to see your professional and personal relationship take a knock because of a hard day.'

All Serena could do was stare at him in astonishment. Not only because he knew but because he, and she gathered fletch as well, hadn't said a word to them of their suspicions. They had decided not to make a big song and dance out of the whole situation, although that would have been a rather amusing sight, instead letting the two women find their feet in their own time.

An overwhelming sense of relief washed over her at the fact that neither men had wanted to treat them any differently, respecting their privacy. The fact that two of the most important people to her didn't care if she was involved romantically with another woman made Serena appreciate how lucky she really was.

She was painfully aware that she was staring at Raf he mouth practically on the floor. She shut it quickly and swallowed hard before asking,

'Have you run this by Bernie?' With a small nod of his head Raf drew the brunette in for a quick hug before returning to doctor mode and asking for as much information as was possible.

The rest of the shift was a lot smoother from that moment on. It wasn't until the end of the shift and both women returned to the office to collect their stuff that they properly got to see each other again. They both went to speak at the same time, laughing awkwardly at that.

'You first,' Bernie enquired.

'We really need to talk about today don't we?' Serena replied, her voice uncharacteristically small and shy. Sensing her nervousness Bernie couldn't help but walk round the desk and embrace the Brunette in a strong, loving embrace feeling Serena resting her head against her shoulder as her arms snaked around her waist. Bernie's hand went the brown hair that always had her senses a light as it tickled her check.

'How about I drive us home and we can hash this all out hmmm?' Bernie asked into the brunettes hair. At that moment Serena looked at her, straight in the eye with such an intense gaze full of love and worry that Bernie couldn't help but feel a tear or two make its way down her cheeks. As they made their way down to Bernie's car, Serena's hand slipped into the blonde's and squeezed it gently wanting her comfort.

Home. That one simple word set Serena's senses alight. Just the thought of creating a home with Bernie made her feel the need for that stability and security that happiness could bring.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at Serena's house she led them into the living room and instructing Bernie to make herself feel at home. She went to make them a cup of tea before to compose herself as much as possible for what was about to happen. They talked for what felt like hours. They knew something needed to change. They couldn't constantly be in each others faces at work, couldn't constantly work on every case together. They didn't want to get bored and tired of one another. They didn't want to turn into that couple that resented each other and bickered over the smallest of things.

After a while they relaxed knowing that tomorrow would be another day with new challenges that they would have to face. Bernie pulled Serena as close as possible to her as the brunette rested her had against the taller woman\s shoulder. Suddenly feeling the need to let Serena know just how much she was loved and appreciated Bernie shifted slightly so that she could look down at her.

'Serena? I … I'm sorry for today. I don't want situations like today to negatively affect us. You mean to much to me to loose you now.' Her voice was small but determined, all the while her eyes never left Serena's.

'What have you got to be sorry for? It takes two to tango after all,' Serena's voice was laced with humour and something altogether new. The usual flirting quirk was there but it was different. Bernie couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. Trust Serena to bring a little flirtation into a situation to lighten the mood.

She looked up and straight into Serena's eyes as the brunette started to speak. She could detect the seriousness there.

'Bern, It's going to be tough isn't it?'

'One would assume so I suppose. If it wasn't for Raf things could have turned out a little differently today.'

'Good old Raf. What would we do without him?'

'He really is something special.'

'I guess we're both just to stubborn old fools who are trying to figure things out as best we can but if today was anything to go by not quite doing as well as we would both hope for.' Serena's tone was light but serious at the same time. Bernie could only nod in agreement. She loved her job and didn't want to jeopardise her reputation and position. However she didn't want to jeopardise things with Serena. This woman who was like a stedfast rock, a constant companion and fellow shiraz drinker.

She had come to mean so much to Bernie both at work and outside of work, that she was beginning to find it difficult to know what she would do with herself if she didn't have the brunette to bat idea's off of or go to in her time of need. All she knew was that if this was going to work she needed to relinquish some control, rather hard to do as her army training was still a tangible part of who she was. She was used to having to make snap decisions be a leader of people. That would always be a part of her but she desperately wanted to develop her ability to accept help offered to her by her AAU family as well.

She couldn't help smiling down at the one woman who had made her want to change for the better. She leant forward and kissed Serena with all her might, suddenly needing to be as close to the other woman as possible. The brunette was slightly taken aback by the force of the kiss but couldn't help herself rising to the challenge and sweeping her tongue around Bernie's lower lip before being allowed entrance. Teeth on teeth tongues fighting for dominance. This was definitely new but exciting territory for them both.

The heat between them was rising quickly as hands roamed over each others backs. Serena pulled back suddenly, standing and holding her hand out to Bernie who took it without hesitation. The two women wandered upstairs to Serena's bedroom as best they could, all the while stealing hot, open mouthed kisses. All the while Bernie had to remind herself that this wasn't just their first time together, it was Serena's first time with another woman. She wanted to make it as memorable as possible. She needed, wanted this to be as special and intimate as she could possibly make it.

As she closed the door quietly behind her Bernie couldn't help the small smile pulling at her lips. She moved oh so gently towards Serena, who's eyes where filled with a mixture of scared little girl and lust. She looked directly into those beautiful brown eyes as she guided Serena over to the bed. As they sat down Bernie cupped the other woman's face gently brushing her thumb over the pronounced cheek bone that lay beneath it.

'There's no need to worry love. We can take this as slowly as you need to. I want to make this a happy memory for you. Just do what feels right ok? And if ever you need to stop you just let me know. I would never want to make you uncomfortable.' The soft genuine tone of her voice washed over Serena and wrapped her up. So felt so secure in Bernie's hands. Slowly the brunette moved forward, needing to explore as much of the other woman's mouth as possible.

Without breaking contact the two woman gently moved themselves so they were lying in a more comfortable position that allowed them much more access to one another. Bernie's hand gently stocked down Serena's side and came to rest on her hip and squeezed gently before her fingers skirted under the hem of her t-shirt and came to rest on the skin there. Her fingers danced lightly over Serena's skin feeling the soft warmth of the woman lying next to her.

Serena couldn't help but notice the warm weight of the blonde as she moved so she was sat atop her thighs. Bernie pulled back just enough to be able to look into the brunettes eyes as she whispered, 'I love you Serena Campbell.' Before the other woman could speak Bernie leant down to recapture her lips before moving down to her jawline, placing feather kisses down towards her neck. As she moved to gently nibble at Serena's ear lobe she heard a soft purr escaping the other woman's mouth. Oh how she loved that sound. This spurred her on. She returned to Serena's mouth briefly before turning her attentions to the buttons of her soon to be lover's blouse.

Torturously she undid the buttons one at a time, alternating between kisses and gentle nips and sucks at the skin she had just exposed. Even these small touches had Serena burning up. As she exposed the brunettes bra clad breasts she needed to taste the space in-between them. Her tongue came to rest just above the lowest point of her cleavage and swept all the way up to her collar bone. Serena's hand fisted in blonde hair as breathy gasps escaped her. How was it possible to feel this good from just the smallest of touches? As Bernie's mouth briefly touched the sides of her breasts, Serena could help but arch slightly into the touch.

All to soon Bernie was continuing her way down Serena's midriff. Upon reaching her navel Bernie couldn't resist as she kissed it before pushing her tongue in gently and swirling around it ever so slowly. The sound that escaped Serena's lips was pure music to Bernie's ears. With the last two buttons undone she pulled Serena up by the opened shirt so they were face to face. They met, lips crashing together as Bernie rolled the shirt off Serena's shoulders and down her arms, throwing it across the room.

In this position Serena's hands tentatively but curiously made their way under the hem of Bernie's shirt, ghosting her fingers as far up the blonde's spin as the material would allow. Bernie shivered at the sensations those slender fingers caused, arching her back, breasts brushing together through to much material. This gave Serena the courage to pull harder at Bernie's shirt before moving it up and over the Blonde's head. Her eyes flickered down to the heavy rise and fall of Bernie's chest. With one hand still on her lower back to hold her steady Serena's free hand found it's way to the clasps of Bernie's bra and with one swift movement unhooked the garment and threw it haphazardly across the room.

She took in the sight of Bernie's freed breasts and felt amazed and enthralled by them. She leaned in softly to kiss Bernie before curious want took over her and she bent her head to take Bernie's left nipple in her mouth. If Bernie's reaction was anything to go by she wasn't doing to badly so far. Instinctively her tongue came and flicked at the hardening bud before softly sucking alternating every so often. Bernie couldn't help but arch into the feeling Serena was creating in her. She couldn't help the escaping mewling sounds as Serena continued before moving in to remedy her other breast. How had she never done this before? The feeling of her mouth and hands on her breasts was pure delight.

Needing to know the feel of Serena's beautiful breasts in her own mouth Bernie tugged at the straps of the lacy bra still hiding Serena. When she managed to remove the offending garment she pulled back and waited a hares breath before before leaning in to kiss Serena again as her hands came up to cup her, her thumbs swirling around Serena's hardening nipples. She couldn't wait any longer. She gently lowered them back onto the bed as her mouth came to rest over one of Serena's breasts sucking, gently biting, licking and kissing. The sensation of Bernie's mouth was sending the brunette crazy. She swore she had never felt this before from simply having lavish attention payed to her breasts.

Arching her back, pushing herself into Bernie's mouth, she didn't want this sensation to end. Never before had she thought that having someone's mouth on her breasts could be so delightful, such a turn on. She couldn't help but feel her body responding to Bernie's ministrations.

'Bernie,' she groaned through gritted teeth as her hand rested in the blondes hair. Moving back up to Serena's lips, Bernie kissed her fervently before whispering, 'God you're beautiful.' She sat up slowly taking in the already flushed skin of the most beautiful woman lying beneath her. She felt Serena's Fingers digging into her hips slightly as her own hands wandered down the top of trousers. Oh so slowly she undid the zip before resting her full weight on her knees and tugging slightly. Obediently Serena brought her hips up to allow the trousers to be completely removed.

Again Bernie placed open mouthed kisses all the way dawn Serena's midriff, keeping her hands glued to the Brunettes hips. When she reached the lace at the top of Serena's underwear she looked up for a moment, gaging Serena's emotions. When she locked eyes with the other woman's darkened brown eyes she knew she had the green light. She smiled reassuringly before pulling the last piece of rather soaked material off of Serena.

Today wasn't about teasing or too much foreplay. They would have time to explore all that later. She just wanted this to be a simple yet beautiful experience for Serena and that's exactly what she intended to do. Gently but surly she placed a loving kiss to the top of the brunette's clit. This elicited a sharp intake of breath from the other woman. She slowly let her tongue slide between her lips and swipe over Serena's clit with more pressure and need.

Serena didn't think she had ever felt anything so good. It was complete and utter bliss. She would have been hard pressed to suppress the noises coming from her mouth as Bernie's tongue swept over her most sensitive spots with a confident yet gentle pressure. The fire between her thighs was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was intense and wonderful and made her cry out it painful pleasure.

Just as she was thinking this couldn't get any better she felt a finger slowly circling at her entrance. She bucked her hips and cried out in shocked pleasure. She felt the delight sweep over her as Bernie easily slipped two fingers into her. Curling them, Bernie found Serena's sweet spot and was pleased to hear the unashamed delight in Serena's voice as she repeated her name again and again.

She found an easy rhythm that had Serena writhing madly underneath her. She couldn't help but smile as she chuckled slightly taking note of how the inevitable vibrations were affecting the brunette so deliciously. She did it again deliberately, knowing full well the tingle of pleasure that would run up Serena's spine at the feeling.

Serena was so close now, she didn't know how long she could hold out. The fire curling in her stomach was growing in intensity and needed to be released.

'Bernie … please … please … I-I Ahhhhh,' suddenly Serena's voice was lost to the intense arching of her back and moment of her hips as suddenly, her orgasm took over her. So intense was it, that she could barley breath. Fireworks going off behind her eyes. She completely forgot who she was, where she was as the sensation wracked her body. It was amazing, beautiful, powerful.

As her breathing returned to normal and she became aware of her surroundings again, she felt Bernie slip from her and place hot kisses back up to lips. Tasting herself on the blonde's lips was oddly nice. What she didn't expect though was the twinge and burn between her thighs begin to stir again at the taste. The blonde had come to lye next to her as her hand gently stroked through brown hair. Serena couldn't help but just gaze at Bernie. This woman had just given her the best sexual experience of her life so far. In pervious encounters she had never felt anything so intense, so loving and caring, so whole-world-shaking. If it was possible she slipped a few notches further in love with the blonde.

As she leant up on her elbow to kiss Bernie she caught the last hints of her own unique taste on the other woman\s lips. Her curiosity took a firm hold over her. In one swift motion, which even surprised her, she found herself sitting atop Bernie's thighs, effectively pinning the blonde beneath her. As she leant down to kiss her, their breasts brushed together, sending a spark of pleasure through Serena's spine resulting in her hips bucking against Bernie's.

The two moaned simultaneously at the feeling. A burning desire to taste Bernie overwhelmed Serena's senses. Her lips moved from the blonds mouth towards her neck placing gentle kisses to the place where she knew the blonde had needed surgery so many months ago. As Serena's soft lift ghosted over the point Bernie hissed in a short hitched breath of pleasure. It was the first time anyone had intimately touched her there and she hadn't realised it would be as sensitive as it was.

She couldn't help but snake her fingers into Chocolate Brown hair as Serena's delicate mouth moved down from her neck to her cleavage. Here she placed more open mouthed kisses. Nipping ever so gently at the skin at the inside of each of her breasts. To Bernie it didn't matter that she could sense a nervousness in Serena's every touch. She was still creating something inside her that she had only ever imagined before.

She looked down suddenly as she felt Serena's tongue swiping up along the faint but still visible scare on her chest. Locking eyes with dark brown eyes she couldn't help the second wave of heat that pulsated between her thighs. If it was anyone else she was sure it would have been an instant turn off. Right here right now though it was as if everything else was fading away as she let herself indulge in the warmth of the feeling it generated inside her.

When Serena reached her belly button she kissed it gently before hesitating a couple of seconds before taking it lightly in her teeth and sucking slightly before letting her tongue swirl in and around it to smooth it. The growl she heard escape Bernie's lips must have indicated she liked it.

She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to know what Bernie tasted like. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what exactly to do. She gazed up towards Bernie's face. What she found there was both surprising and reassuring. Those brown eyes blown with lust also showed happiness and love, her features showing only pure need for more, the heavy rise and fall of her chest. It was all there, was all that she needed to see before carrying on.

In need of a little more time Serena started kissing and lapping at the insides of Bernie's thighs She couldn't help but notice how delicately smooth the skin was there, how warm and perfect and natural it felt to be kissing it. She made her way northwards as slowly as possible wanting, not only to give herself enough time to get to grips with what she was about to do, but indulge in the whimpers that were escaping Bernie's mouth.

'P-please ... Serena I ... I need to feel you' Bernie eventually managed to whisper as the brunette was just a hairs breadth from where she desperately wanted to be touched. When she finally felt Serena's tentative lips touch hers she couldn't help the gasp that came out of her mouth as her hips bucked upwards and into the touch. It was as if a bolt of electricity had just been sent right through her core. Even the smallest touch from this woman had a massive affect on her. God only knew what she would be feeling as the brunette became more confident.

That first proper taste was intoxicating but it wasn't enough. She wanted, needed more. She swept her tongue out and flicked up. That definitely hit a pretty good spot as she heard the blonde cry out her name as hands came to lace through her hair. This spurred her on to greater heights. She desperately wanted to explore Bernie's most intimate secret.

She couldn't stop herself, her tongue lazily swirled around and over Bernie's clit before finding itself moving downwards to her entrance. It was an oddly pleasant feeling. Her tongue danced at the blonde's entrance for a couple of seconds before swiftly dipping in. It would definitely take some getting used to but by god one thing that she definitely didn't think she'd get used to was the sound coming from Bernie's mouth.

Just the sound and feel of her completely letting go just being in the moment was totally liberating for the both of them. Was Serena feeling brave enough? As she kissed her way back up to Bernie's clit she decided right there and then that she was. She raised her head enough to be able to look up at Bernie's face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open slightly. She was the cause of that pure lust and excitement.

Bernie's eyes flew wide open and caught Serena's as she felt those slender fingers caressing her gently. Their gaze held as Serena's fingers explored her. The smile on Bernie's face masked by the moans and whimpers coming from her. She couldn't hold back the loud moan, her head dipping even further into the pillow as her back arched as those talented fingers fully entered her.

The slick warmth now surrounding Serena's fingers was another sensation that she would most definitely have to get used to that's not to say she didn't enjoy the feel of muscles moving around her. After a couple of seconds of adjusting Serena understood from the motion of Bernie's hips that she needed to feel more friction. As she began to delicately move her fingers in and out she leant back down to taste as much of Bernie as she could.

It didn't take long for the combined sensations to bring Bernie to the edge and push her hard over the edge. Her orgasam was like nothing she had felt before. Her whole body seemed to be responding to Serena's ministrations. She had to grip tightly at the bed sheets at that point for fear of hurting Serena. Her hips bucking wildly she couldn't help shouting out Serena's name .

Slowly but surely she returned down from her high, her breathing became more regulated and she was once again able to focus on what was going on around her. She couldn't help, nor did she want to, the smile that spread across her face as Serena appeared next to her. Lying on their sides to face each other Bernie reached up and stroked the Brunettes hair gently before cupping the back of her head to pull her in for a long, tender, loving kiss.

'Thank you,' Bernie whispered as the need for air broke them apart. At the questioning look from Serena she continued. 'That was the most incredible I've ever felt. Thank you for making me feel alive again. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and you were amazing. Because I truly love you that was the most satisfying experience I could ever ask for and thank you for letting me be your first ... so to speak.' She finished with a slightly cheeky smile.

Serena could feel the tears collecting at the couriers of her eyes at that. She moved forward so she was kissing Bernie again. She loved this woman so deeply and was desperately happy that Bernie had been the one to show her what it meant to truly make love.

'No, thank you for showing me what it truly means to make love to the person I love. Just the fact that you had that affect on my and I could return the favour really shows me that I really am happy I really don't care that we're both women. All I know is that I'm in love with you and you love me and that that physical show of it was the most intensely amazing thing I have ever felt.'

As Serena had been speaking, all Bernie could see in the other's eyes was sincerity, trust and love. Right her right now she knew she was home. This was where she was meant to be and damn it if she ever had to go without the fantastic woman for longer than necessary.


End file.
